Let's (not) fall in love
by tsucchi73
Summary: The end? Maybe this is the beginning of the new story. Song Mino pergi ke Paris untuk belajar seni desain dan ia harus melewatkan pesta pernikahan Kim Jinwoo dan Lee Seunghoon. MinWoo and JinHoon. WINNER Fanfiction


Title : Let's (not) fall in love

Author : Tsucchi

Main casts : Song Mino, Kim Jinwoo

Minor cast : Lee Seunghoon

Rating : T

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Romance, friendship

Disclamer : The characters belong to God and themselves, and under YG Entertainment. I just owned the plot ^^

ALERT! Aku ingin menjelaskan kalau Jinwoo kubikin _crossgender_ , jadi di cerita ini dia itu cewek. Alasannya karena biar lebih terasa _feel_ -nya. Hehe ^^ Happy reading all! ^^

Angin bertiup kencang namun menyenangkan, membawa aroma segar lautan. Ia duduk dengan tenang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon lalu menekuk satu kakinya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggoreskan pensilnya, membuat garis-garis halus di _sketch book_ -nya, sesekali mengintip objek gambarnya, seorang perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung yang asyik mencari kerang. Terkadang ia terkekeh melihat perempuan itu tampak asyik sendiri, berbuat bodoh, tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Sesekali perempuan itu menatapnya dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan, namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum termanisnya. "Dasar gadis desa," gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Ia berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya, membersihkannya dari debu pensil dengan hati-hati. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, bukan karena merasa bangga, namun karena ia merasa puas dan lega. Sambil tersenyum ia menulis beberapa kata, sebagai sentuhan akhir. Ia meletakkan buku sketsanya di atas tanah, menindihnya dengan setangkai bunga _Daisy_ yang ia temukan tumbuh di dekat jalan setapak yang ia lalui, dan sebuah rangkaian kerang-kerang kecil yang indah membentuk gelang.

Ia berdiri, membersihkan celananya dari tanah yang menempel, menatap perempuan itu dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Ia menoleh ke arah pohon tempat laki-laki itu berteduh. Senyumnya yang terkembang perlahan memudar. Ia berjalan ke arah pohon itu, lalu ia menemukan buku sketsa yang terbuka, bunga _Daisy_ , dan sebuah gelang kerang. Ia melihat sketsa itu, sketsa dirinya yang mengenakan topi lebar dan gaun tanpa lengan sedang berjongkok mencari kerang, dengan laut dan langit cerah sebagai _background_ -nya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat sketsa itu karena hanya punggungnya yang terlihat. Namun ia terdiam ketika melihat pesan kecil di pojok sketsa itu.

"Jinwoo- _ya_! Kau di sini rupanya?" sapa Seunghoon mengagetkannya. Jinwoo buru-buru menutup _sketch book_ itu. " _Omo_! Seunghoon- _ah_! Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak," keluh Jinwoo merajuk.

"Ah itu bukan karena aku mengagetkanmu, tapi karena kau deg-deg an melihatku," goda Seunghoon. Ia menerima pukulan kecil dari Jinwoo. " _Mwoya_?" protesnya.

Seunghoon bersandar pada pohon. "Apa tadi Mino ke sini?" tanyanya. Jinwoo mengangguk pelan. "Iya, ia bilang ingin mampir sebentar." Jinwoo lalu memberikan gelang kerang dan bunga _Daisy_ yang sejak tadi ia pegang pada Seunghoon. Seunghoon menatap Jinwoo dengan penuh tanya. "Itu hadiah dari Mino untuk pernikahan kita," jelas Jinwoo.

"Astaga! Dia pergi ke Paris, tak bisa datang di pesta pernikahan kita tapi cuma ini yang ia berikan? Aku akan menagihnya jika aku bertemu dia suatu saat nanti!" canda Seunghoon lalu memakaikan gelang tersebut di pergelangan tangan Jinwoo dan bunga Daisy di atas daun telinganya. "Aku iri. Dia selalu berhasil membuatmu lebih cantik," puji Seunghoon. Jinwoo hanya tersenyum malu menjawabnya, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Apa _sketch book_ itu juga hadiah?" tanya Seunghoon. Jinwoo mengangguk lalu memeluk sketch book itu dengan erat lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seunghoon yang masih berdiri terpaku. "Iya, tapi yang ini khusus untukku," goda Jinwoo. Seunghoon berlari pelan mengejar Jinwoo yang berlari menghindari Seunghoon. "Aku juga ingin lihat, hei Jinwoo- _ya_!" pekiknya sambil mengejar Jinwoo. " _Andwae_!"teriak Jinwoo sambil terus berlari.

Wherever you are no matter how far

I promise that I won't give up on you

I love you. Happy wedding, Kim Jinwoo. –Mino

END

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mau baca. Terima kasih juga untuk Aiko Vallery buat requestnya semoga kamu suka ya ^^ Buat semuanya jika punya pendapat, kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, silahkan review ya... Terima kasih ^^


End file.
